


An Idiot in Love

by TheChronicLiar



Series: Love God [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But too stupid to figure it out yourself, Figuring out you are in love with your best friend, Humor, Love God AU, M/M, Romance, love spells, older dipper, so you need a potion to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Love gods were never a favorite of Bill’s. Their powers were strong enough to affect even demons and he wanted nothing more than to make sure that any nearby love gods would be unable to touch Bill now that he’s more of a resident of Gravity Falls. Or when Bill is sprayed by one of the Love God’s potions, he is forced to realize his feelings for Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years from the end of the series, Dipper and Mabel are twenty-two and have settled into their lives in Gravity Falls with a certain demon that hasn’t left them alone since they’ve met. Prompt thingy by Hazenheim that needed to be done. Enjoy. Also, picture Bill saying Love God like Timmy’s dad says Dinkelberg.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written, so I hope it is good.

An Idiot in Love

Part One

            “Just give me the damn bottle!” Bill yelled, jumping at the Love God as he tried to forcefully remove the spray bottle for the man’s grasp. Unfortunately, the fat guy was quick and pretty strong for his size and Bill’s human form wasn’t nearly apt for a situation like this. A foot caught Bill dead center of his chest and he was launched backwards into one of the food stands that had popped up soon after the cherub came to town. The stand folded in on itself under Bill’s weight, sending the food and Bill onto the ground. Fried sweets covered the demon’s jacket, staining the yellow fabric.

            “Not gonna to happen, dude.” The damn bastard looked down at Bill smugly. He wiggled the love potion tauntingly on the end of a finger before he latched it back on his belt. “Give it up, Cipher. I’m not letting anyone in this town get a hold of these again,” he said, gesturing to the several different colored bottles.

            “Give me the bottle, cherub, and I won’t burn your wings off,” Bill hissed. He had no time to deal with this. There was no way he would allow a love god to be roaming around so close to him with powers like that. It was too dangerous.

            The god hummed him thought, tapping his chin. “Yeah, no.”

            He tried to keep his cool, breathing in as Shooting Star taught him, but fire blazed from Bill’s hands and travels up his arms. The blue flames burned away any trace of food and scorched the stand’s broken parts. “Give. Me. The. _Bottle_ ,” he growled. His body flickered between forms as he glared at the Love God. “ _Now_.” His teeth creek as he gnashed them together.

            “You should just _cool_ off, Cipher.” Before the demon could retort, the god pulled out a purple bottle.

            Bill’s eye widened in horror as the glittering mess came out of the spray bottle and onto him. “NO!” he screamed, brushing at his clothes in an attempt to get the magic off of him, but he could still feel the magic seep into his form, entangling with his magic. He jumped to tackle the fat bastard, but he was quick with his wings. The Love God was up in the air, laughing down at Bill. “What did you do to me?” he demanded, not looking the god in the eyes. He could risk being cursed like that.

             “You have some feelings locked deep within yourself, dude. Just helping bring them to light,” he laughed, flying off and out of Bill’s range.

            “GET BACK HERE YOU OVER GROWN CHERUB AND FIX ME!” His heart pounded in his chest. What was he going to do? He had no idea what spell was placed on him. “Shit,” he cursed as he kicked at the broken stand. The little bit of destruction felt good enough that he did it again and again until its pieces were scatter all around him.

            “BILL! WHERE ARE YOU?”

            His heart still momentarily before thundering back. “Pine Tree,” he whispered, the name moving easily over his tongue. He had to force himself from looking up. Whatever the cherub sprayed was taking affect. His limbs had a tingling sensation spreading through them as a rushing sound flooded his ears. His body felt hot and uncomfortable. It was getting harder to breathe.

            The stomping of feet got closer until a pair of worn shoes came into his view. “Bill? Are you okay? I heard you scream,” Dipper gasped out, breathing a bit heavier.

            Bill’s hands clenched at his sides as he felt himself straighten up under the human’s gaze. “It’s nothing,” he croaked, coughing to clear his throat. “It’s nothing,” he tried again, this time it came out clearer. He lifted his eyes, making sure to look anywhere but at Pine Tree.  

            “Are you sure? You’re covered in food and it looks like somebody destroyed one of the booths.” Bill could see that tattered hat out of the corner of his eyes, tormenting him, knowing he can’t look at Dipper.

            “Shouldn’t you be running your uncles’ booth?” he asked, deflecting the question. There was no way he would ever mention being bested by that over grown cherub in flip-flops.

            “Mabel’s taking care of it. Are you sure you’re alright?” his question was followed by a light brushes over Bill’s suit.

            Shocked by the sudden touch, Bill’s eye darted down at Dipper and…nothing. Nothing. So sudden want. No wanting to beg for Pine Tree’s hand. He felt calmer, actually. Maybe the spell wasn’t a problem. Maybe the love god failed? Composing himself, Bill smacked the hand away and cleaned himself with a snap of his fingers. “I am fine. And as much as I appreciate you worrying about me, I much rather be doing anything else.”

            Dipper rolled his eyes, shoving at Bill’s shoulder. “Stop being an ass. We were worried you got in trouble after mumbling about the love god the entire drive over. You were starting to sound like Timmy’s dad.”

            He had no idea who this Timmy was, nor this person’s dad. Brushing off the comment, he draped an arm over Dipper’s shoulders and used his as something to lean on. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but shouldn’t you be making sure your sister hasn’t ran off with her blond friend?”

            “She wouldn’t…shit.” Dipper shrugged off Bill’s arm and started running back.

            “So I’ll just stay here,” Bill announced. It’s not like he didn’t have anything to do. It was rather tempting to find that fat man and rub it in his face that his spell didn’t work on him.

            Dipper was back in front of him, grabbing his wrist and dragging Bill with him before Bill could say a word more. “There is no way I’m leaving you alone again. You’ll probably break something else.”

            “So much faith.”

            “ _And_ I could use your help selling the stuff Grunkle Stan wants gone. You are the best at making deals.”

            “I am,” Bill conceded. He smiled smugly at the compliment.

            “So are you going to help me?” Dipper asked, looking back at him. Those brown eyes looking at him, amused.

            The sarcastic retort he had died on his tongue when Pine Tree grinned. Those heart palpitations from earlier returned with vengeance, causing Bill to stumble. Solid arms caught him by his waist, easily lifting him back on his feet so quickly that he couldn’t catch his footing. He grabbed onto the closest thing, that being Dipper.

            “Are you sure you’re okay, Bill? You’re acting stranger than normal,” Dipper asked, his hands steading Bill by holding his shoulders.

            Dipper’s words barely registered for Bill. Was Dipper always so strong? Why hadn’t he noticed this before? Bill was supposed to notice things. He always noticed things. Like how different Pine Tree and he looked. How Bill was stretched out enough that he can easily drape himself over Pine Tree by resting his chin on the other’s fluffy hair. Or how the other’s stubble rubbed nicely against Bill when he got a hug out of the man. Or how Dipper wasn’t thin framed like him. He was broad like his uncles with this Dorito shape that Shooting Star went on about. How the shape was pleasing to the eye. It was a triangle, so of course it would be. He noticed a lot of things. Even how he felt unbearably hot under his suit or how his palms had started to sweat. Or how close he was to Pine Tree.

            “Bill? Come on man, talk to me.” Dipper cupped Bill’s face wish surprisingly cool hands. “You’re turning red. Are you sick? Can you even get sick?”

            “I…” His heart pounded in his chest impossibly fast. Will his heart give out?

            “Bill?”

            Bill grabbed at the hands on his cheek, wanting to remove them, but only held them there more firmly. Why was this happening? There was nothing wrong with him before. Was the reaction delayed? Was it the potion?

            “Bill, was it the love god? Did he do something to you?”

            Those brown eyes stared up at him earnestly, filled with worry as they worked out what could be wrong. Bill whimpered, dropping his gaze and catching on a pair of parted lips. His breathing came in more rapidly, enough that he felt his body rocking with it. No, no, no, no, no. His body wasn’t rocking. He was leaning in.

            A loud, high pitch scream escaped from Bill’s mouth hole as he jumped away from Dipper and ran as fast as his long legs would take him. “LOVE GOD!” he screeched. He knew what this was and he felt like an idiot for underestimating that man. That fat buffoon put a love spell on him.


	2. Part Two

And awesome art [here](http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/post/134602679194/doodles-based-on-thechronicliars-fabulous-fic-an). Check my [Tumblr](http://thechronicliar.tumblr.com/).

Part Two

            Fifteen hours. No fat man in hand.

            Fifteen hours of searching for the Love God.

            Fifteen hours of stopping himself from checking in on Pine Tree.

            Fifteen hours it took him to realize that the Love God was residing in the Mayor’s mansion. Fifteen seconds it took him decided that there was no way he was going in there to find the cherub.

            Raising a fist, Bill banged repeatedly on the Mystery Shack’s door. He had no other option. He had to get rid of Pine Tree. As much as he enjoyed the kid’s company, Dipper had to go. How he goes, Bill hasn’t quite decided yet. Killing him would be a simple, easy way that would also null the spell completely. But killing him gave him an uneasy feeling and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just the spell talking. He could always just send him to another dimension. Maybe a human cruse?

            The door opening and upon seeing Dipper standing there in threadbare pajamas while rubbing his face, Bill paled. “This was a mistake.” How did he fool himself into thinking it was a good idea? Avoidance would have worked better. Actually avoidance is the best idea ever. He should do it right now.

            “What? Knocking on the door at three in the morning? Cause if that’s what you’re talking about, then you’re right,” Dipper grumbled, yawning before his eyes suddenly shot open wide. “Bill!” he yelled as if just realizing who he was talking to.

            “Yes?” Those wide eyes made him back away, but he didn’t get far until Dipper had a hold of his wrist, keeping him there.

            “You’re nog running away again, are you?” The question sounded vaguely threatening.

            Bill snorted. “Have I ever ran away before?” He was a powerful demon. He never ran, he had no reason to.

            “Yes.” Dipper looked up at him with an amused smile.

            Blue eye narrowed as Bill looked down his nose at Pine Tree. “When?”

            “Yesterday, about noon. You screamed too.” Dipper took too much joy in telling Bill all this. It wasn’t one of Bill’s finer moments. As the smile drooped, Bill could feel the brunette start to rub his thumb over Bill’s wrist. Dipper’s eyes had dropped down to the wooden porch, narrowing in thought. “What happened? You just kind of ran off yelling something about the love god…”

            Bill gulped, knowing Dipper could feel his heart racing.

            “Love god,” Dipper whispered again, his head popping up as he stared at Bill in shock. “No…how did I miss it? You got a spell put on you, didn’t you?” He looked ready to laugh.

            Baring his teeth in snarl, Bill grunted out a ‘yes’.

            Dipper did laugh then. Releasing Bill’s wrist, he doubled over, laughing at Bill’s expense. “I can’t believe the Love God got you! That guy is so easy to trick,” he chuckled as he straightened back up. “Mabel even tricked him our first summer here.”

            “Shooting Star?” Bill remembered this. Maybe coming to the Mystery Shack wasn’t the worst plan possible. He could probably get some help from the girl without too much trouble.

            Dipper nodded. “So what was the spell?”

            “A love curse.”

            “Only you would think of it as a curse,” Dipper snorted. “So are you actually in love? You can fall in love?” He sounded surprised.

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Bill asked, crossing his arms.

            Dipper shrugged, looking away sheepishly. “Nothing, just, you know. Demon. Love. I guess it is a stereotype, but I don’t really connect the two together.”

            “I can fall in love.” Bill tried his best to keep his anger out of his tone. He didn’t understand why he was angry at that Pine Tree thought he couldn’t fall in love. It was a normal human assumption. It probably had something do with the spell.

            A strange smile formed on Dipper’s face. “That’s good to know,” he said before coughing. “Anyways, you know who you’re in love with?”

            _You_ , was right on the tip of Bill’s tongue.

            Apparently Bill was taking too long to answer and Dipper was making his own assumptions. His cheeks were a bright pink as he started coughing again. “You’re not in love with me are you? Cause that would be-”

            “No,” Bill cut him off quickly, feeling his own face flame brightly.

            “…Oh, that’s good,” Dipper answered after a moment, sounding oddly disappointed. “Would have been awkward,” he laughed, tugging at his clothes.

            “It’s just some idiot, no one you have to worry about,” Bill finally answered.

            “You sure? Cause I can help you avoid them.” Dipper looked up at him earnestly. “If you think that would help.”

            Bill shook his head. “I’m avoiding them well enough,” he lied.

            “Oh, okay. So, um, do you want to come up? We can go through Grunkle Ford’s stuff and see if he has anything to help you,” Pine Tree offered, stepping back into the shack and holding the door open for Bill to join him.

            Bill knew he should decline, but he was already entering the shack and following Dipper up the stairs. Most of Stanford’s works ended up in Pine Tree’s room nowadays. He wasn’t surprised when Dipper led him into his room, which used to house his sister as well but now had several bookshelves and desk in her place.

            Pulling out a few books, Dipper tossed Bill a few before taking a seat at his desk’s chair, giving Bill the bed. “So, got any ideas?” Dipper asked, filling the silence that had overtaken them.

            For the first time in a long time, he had no ideas that he was willing to try. Even the alternate dimension was sounding less suitable for this situation. “Not exactly, though I have a plan B if the spell isn’t gone soon,” he answered, flipping through one of the books. Resting back on the bed, Bill wrapped himself up in the sheets as he burrowed into their comforts.

            “What’s that?” Dipper mused.

            “Kill the other person.”

            Dipper winced. “Harsh.”

            “If I knew killing that cherub would break the spell, I would attempt that,” Bill offered.

            “It might.”

            “Or I might lose a valuable source of information.”

            It was silent after that. The only sounds were rustling papers and scratching of pens for about an hour before Dipper was standing up and making his way to Bill. He plopped down beside Bill, leaning back against the demon’s raised legs.

            “I got a few ideas.” Bill raised his head for him to continue. “True love’s kiss?”

            “How am I going to find that if it is even real? Kiss every known creature until the magic happens?”

            Dipper scratched something off his list. “Try known antidotes?”

            “Won’t work.”

            “Why not?”

            “How would we know one of the antidotes won’t end up harming me since we don’t know the components of the original spell,” Bill answered.

            “Finding the Love God and making him fix this?” Dipper offered.

            “Would work, but the god is MIA at the moment,” Bill sighed.

            “What about a different love god?”

            “Again, their potions could be different and love gods are notorious for being hard to find.” But it was a suggestion Bill was willing to put away for later. He could probably find another one somewhere.

            “Okay, how about we use the memory gun?”

            “And do what? Remove the memory of the person I apparently love? The spell would still be there and I would be left wanting for something I don’t remember,” Bill answered, closing his book and grabbing another. He would never agree to such a thing.

            “Bad idea, got it,” Dipper muttered. “What about using another love spell? Maybe fall for someone you were already in love with or maybe a falling out of love spell. That could probably null the effects of the first spell.”

            Staring at his book in thought, Bill could admit that it wasn’t a horrible idea. The love spell may work if it were stronger than the current on, but he didn’t have anyone that he would want. If he was in love with someone else, Pine Tree would be his first choice, but now… The falling out of love spell was another one that was tricky. The power of the spell had to be equal with the potions so that any detrimental affects could be avoided. His feelings for Pine Tree weren’t solely fake. The spell could be too strong, taking any affect for Dipper away with it. Where his feelings ended and the spell’s began was too complex for them to play around with and hope they got right. “There is no one I want to fall in love with and the other is too dangerous,” he finally answered.

            Dipper sighed as he laid over Bill’s legs. “I got nothing else.” He grabbed book from Bill’s stack and started reading. Strangely enough, the touching was doing nothing to him at the moment. Bill mulled over the idea that the Love God’s spell may have actually been faulty.


	3. Part Three

And awesome art [here](http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/post/134602679194/doodles-based-on-thechronicliars-fabulous-fic-an) (if you haven’t seen this one yet) and also [here](http://thechronicliar.tumblr.com/post/134703528797/art-meddler-please-start-reading-an-idiot-in).

 

Part Three

            It was warm having another body pressed so closely to him. An odd feeling, but not unwelcomed. Bill quite liked it, actually. Dipper had migrated up the bed during the night and had himself draped over Bill. Less draped, more like trying to fuse himself to Bill. The kid was like an octopus. All wrapped around Bill, while Bill’s own arms were locked to his sides.

            Bill eyed Pine Tree as he snored softly, rubbing his cheek against Bill’s shoulder.

            Pine Tree was _cute._

Really cute.

            Bill hated it.

            Bill glared all his worth at Dipper. How dare he be cute? Doesn’t he know that Bill is going through a crises? And here he was, being, well him! He was far too comfortable with this. Honestly, he wanted to stay there until Dipper woke up. He could just imagine Pine Tree getting all flushed and embarrassed with being curled up with Bill. The thought made him smile. Pine Tree would definitely be cute. “…” This is bad. Grunting, Bill wiggled around until one of his arms were free. Which was easier said than done. Those arms tightened with any movement. It didn’t look like he would be able to free the rest of himself without waking Pine Tree. “Alright, Pine Tree. Time to wake up,” he said, poking Dipper’s face. The love potion was doing its thing again. He needed to be free.

            He was rewarded with a groaned that sounded like a muffled no repeated several times until they were a trail of m’s. Unfortunately, Dipper also tightened his hold on Bill, securing his legs around Bill’s own.

            “Pine Tree, I will set your hair on fire if you don’t release me.” He wouldn’t. Bill enjoyed the fluff that was Dipper’s hair. Maybe he’ll singe it instead.

            With no answer, Bill sighed and debated accepting his fate. There was no escape, not when part of him refused to move anyways. It wasn’t all bad, he thought, rolling his head to gaze down at Dipper. If it weren’t for the love potion he’d probably enjoy it a lot more. Doubt and loss of control tend to put a damper on cuddling. Reaching up, he ran his hands through those brown locks. They were soft and springy as he pulled at the ends. Close up, the human wasn’t ugly. That’s not to say he is ugly far away, but Pine Tree certainly wasn’t ugly. He was nice to look at. His face was nice. Soft, even. As he pulled his hand away, his eye traveled with his fingertips as they grazed over the incline of the young man’s cheek before brushing over parted lips. “Pine Tree,” he whispered, running his thumb over the bottom lip.

            A shuttered breath drew in around his thumb. “Bill?” those lips gasped, dragging across his thumb and sending an involuntary shiver down Bill’s spine.

            Stiffly, Bill slowly started to look up, locking with Dipper’s impossibly wide eyes. Bill could see the flakes of gold around the pupils this close up.

            His mouth moved to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to move away, but Dipper quickly grabbed onto his clothes and pulled him back until they were nearly eyes to eye. He could feel Dipper exhale against his lips, giving Bill the urge to lick his lips. It was exhilarating. His heart thundered in his chest, watching Dipper as those brown eyes darted from Bill’s eye down to Bill’s lips. He wanted to move close, but all Bill could do was stay still and wait for whatever Pine Tree was going to do. He waited. He didn’t know what for, but he hoped that Dipper would-

            BANG.

            Both of them jumped apart as Mabel came bounding into the room. “Dipper! It’s noon and…” she paused, taking in the sight of her brother and Bill still on the bed, breathing heavily. “Did you two _sleep_ together?”

            “What? Mabel! Get out!” Dipper threw a pillow at his twin who ran out of the room giggling.

            Then was the silence.

            “So…” Dipper started.

            Bill looked anywhere but at Dipper. The gap between his legs was a good place. What was that? They almost just-did Pine Tree-why?

            He could hear Dipper shifting around, fidgeting, lost in his own thought as well. “Was that, what just happened, was it-”

            “It was nothing,” Bill said quickly, cutting Pine Tree off harshly as he glared down at the bed. He didn’t want to hear anymore. His words were too much like the ones echoing in his own mind. These questions were making it sound real when it was. It was fake, these emotions, these feelings and for some reason that made him angry.

            “O-oh, right. Yeah, of course.” Dipper’s voice was shaky as he spoke. He sounded _sad_. It was wrong to hear that from Pine Tree. It set Bill even more on edge, but this time toward himself. He was causing this. “Okay, I’m just going to get dressed then.”

            Bill nodded numbly, leaving the room as quickly as he could without looking back. He was barely to the ledge of the stairs when he saw Shooting Star taking her time going down the steps. Plan in mind, Bill jumped the few steps between them and grabbed her arm. “I need to speak with you,” he spoke calmly in contrast to how he felt.

            Shooting Star grinned at him. “If you’re asking for my blessing, I think it’s too late for that,” she teased.

            Ignoring her, he dragged her down the stairs and into her room. He shoved her toward her bed and turned to lock the door.

            “Bill? What’s going on?” she asked warily.

            Taking a moment to press his forehead against the coolness of the door, Bill breathed in deeply before turning back to Mabel. “I’m in love with your brother.”

            “Pff, duh,” she laughed, waving him off. “I thought this was something serious.”

            Bill glared.

            Her smile dropped as her eyes widened. “Wait. Do you need me to tell you how to do the do with Dipper? Cause that isn’t going to happen. I do not want to think of my brother that way and I’m trying really hard not to because I don’t want to, but my mind is evil and it’s trying but I won’t let it cause I’m not having the sex talk with you.”

            He waited her out. It was for the best. “Shooting Star. I’M in LOVE with PINE TREE,” he emphasized with an added hand gesture.

            She nodded with a look that clearly stated that she thought him simple minded. “I _know_ , Bill. You’ve been crushing on Dipper for years. I’m glad you finally realized.”

            Bill’s jaw dropped. “I haven’t realized anything! There is nothing to realize!” Bill screeched, but Mabel just ignored him as she started rummaging under her bed.

            “I made you two a boyfriend sweater for when you guys finally started to date. I even got a playlist somewhere,” her voice was muffled by her bed. “I just knew you two would get together. I’ve seen how you guys look at each other. And all the flirting. And you always around him, following him. Dipper always asking where you were and all that.” There was a bang and Mabel was fully submerged under the bed. “My money was on Dipper being the one to finally do something, but Candy said it would be you, cause you are so dominating and then things got weird...But Wendy and Grenda both agreed that neither of you would ever get the guts to do anything about it so some outside force would have to be at work to get you two idiots to do anything. They had different ideas on what the outside source would though,” she said all of this before finally coming out from the abyss underneath her bed. In her hands were a large sweater and a cd case. She looked at him expectantly and a bit dusty. “So what was it?”

            All the while she spoke, Bill could only gape in silence. In love? What was this human girl saying? How could she think that? There was no love between them! His mind screamed in disagreement. “I am under a curse from that _Love God_ ,” he hissed the name of the cherub. His ears burning as his face flushed brightly. He watched as she physically deflated. He was viciously pleased with that.

            “But…love. You love Dipper,” she said weakly.

            Bill rolled his eyes. “It is the spell.”

            “That doesn’t mean there wasn’t feelings there before,” Mabel argued, tossing the sweater and cd onto the bed. “I’m not blind, Bill. You are in love with my brother.” Her fists rested on her sides as stared back sternly.

            Bill sighed. “I’m not.” The words were sour on his tongue.

            “You are!”

            He could already see anger licking in those green eyes. “I am not. I cannot be if I am forced to feel it because of a potion,” he bit back, baring his teeth. “That is not love.”

            “But-”

            “Not. Love.”

            That seemed with squashed her temper a bit as her eyes dropped to the floor. “Fine,” she said, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. “Why did you drag me in here then? Just to tell me that you’re apparently not in love with my brother because I caught you two in bed together?”

            Bill shook his head. “No, I need help getting the Love God. He’s in the mayor’s mansion.”

            Mabel nodded, still looking away. “Fine, I’ll help you.” She finally looked up, her eyes were guarded as she walked up to him. Her finger jabbed painfully onto the center of his chest as she glared at him, that fire from before flaming ever brighter in her gaze. “But I still think you’re in love with Dipper and just using the Love God as an excuse to run away from your feeling.” She then proceeded to move him out of the way of her door and leave the room. “If you hurt him, I’m sending you to another dimension!” she yelled back.

            “I’m not in love with Pine Tree, Shooting Star,” Bill mumbled to the empty room. He knew it was true, but why did it feel like a lie? He rubbed his chest absentmindedly as he left the room as well.


	4. Part Four

 

Part Four

            He wasn’t in love with Pine Tree.

            He wasn’t in love with Pine Tree.

            He wasn’t in love with Pine Tree.

            “I’m not,” he whispered to the emptiness that surrounded him. “In love with him.”

            …Maybe if he said it enough, he’d finally start to believe it. He wasn’t a stranger to lying, by any means, but it irked him to feel as if every denial was a lie.

            After the incident with, Bill left. He knew if Shooting Star got anywhere, she would call for him.

            It was surprisingly easy to stay away. There was still that tug to go back, but it had dulled over the days.

            It was less easy to do anything more than float around the mindscape. He kept his eye on the mansion, in most cases.

            Though there was one surprise that nagged at him. It harder to check in on the twins, than he expected. Panic always racked through him at what he would see, but he had checked a few times. Most for Shooting Star. What she was doing, how she planned to get the Love God. He only saw Pine Tree three times and it was enough for Bill.

            Once he spotted Pine Tree while he was checking in on Shooting Star the night after he left. He had mixed feelings on watching the two laugh, throwing popcorn as a movie played behind them. He didn’t think on it long, only watching them for a short period before putting his attention onto the Mayor’s mansion.

            Since first seeing Dipper, the need to see him wasn’t that frightening. He finally indulged to find the human in his room, working furiously at his desk, going through book after book as he wrote down notes. Ink stained the tips of his fingers, leaving marks on his face every time he rubbed at his face in frustration.

            Bill could see the notes. A lot of them were scratched out or underlined with ‘ask Bill’ scribbled next to them. Bill watched him until he finally went to bed hours later. When the temptation to crawl in next to Pine Tree start to edge its way into Bill’s thoughts, he pulled away and adverted his view again. There was no panic. Or racing heart. Or any of the other symptoms plaguing him lately. There was only a strange fondness.

            The third time Bill searched of Dipper was also what kept him from searching out the twins again. It was an ever reminder why he shouldn’t have tried to begin with. He was never good with crying anyways.

            He was thankful when Shooting Star finally called on him. She had him meet her outside the shack, early enough in the morning that Pine Tree should still be asleep. She was able to set up a meeting with the Mayor and Bill was to go with her. When he appeared, she was already there waiting. Silently, she signaled him to get in the car.

            Part of Bill hoped that the ride to the mansion would be a silent one. And part of him thought it would be. Mabel didn’t speak for most of the drive. It wasn’t until they were at a stop light that she finally did.

            “I can’t believe you!” Mabel clenched the steering wheel tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white. “Why can’t you just,” she let out a scream of frustration, slamming her fist against the steering wheel. Sighing, she slumped against her seat. An out of place frown pulled at the corners of her mouth as her hands twitched to hide herself in her sweater. “I saw Dipper before we left, Bill…” Her voice cracked.

            Flinching, Bill glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road. So, Dipper wasn’t asleep then.

            “Something happened the other day between you two and with you being gone like this, it isn’t helping,” she continued, driving on as the light turned green. “What happened, Bill?”

            His tongue was dry in his mouth as he stared out at the road. “Nothing,” he croaked out the word, feeling bile build at the back of his throat.

            “Y-you guys looked, well,” Mabel started, trying to find the right word. “When I saw you guys, I don’t know. It was just, I could feel it at the door like something important happened and this is all really stupid and I don’t understand why you can’t say you love him or why Dipper’s eyes are always red.” Her breath hitched slightly. “I know what that means, Cipher.”

            “He’s been crying,” he whispered.

            His words only made Mabel rub at her face as she stifled a sob. “I w-want to be an-ngry with you,” she forced out before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

            _You should be_ , the demon wanted to say because he was surely mad at himself.

            “You’re both idiots,” she said decidedly. “Just, you’re-you’re a bigger idiot. You can’t even admit to yourself that you actually love Dipper because of some stupid reason and it’s hurting both of you.” She pulled off the road and onto the Mayor’s long driveway. “For some reason, my brother loves you and you love him.” She parked the car in front of the steps and got out.

            Bill watched as she shook herself out, appearing to wipe her face before she started making her way up the steps. Sighing, Bill got out and followed her. By the time he was up the steps, the door was wide open and he could hear yelling from inside. Immediately on guard, Bill sprinted through the doorway and into the mansion, following the noise, just hoping he doesn’t end up walking in on something similar to what happened the last time the mayor and the cherub were in close proximities to each other.

            “YOU WILL FIX WHAT YOU SCREWED WITH!”

            He could hear Mabel’s voice. That was a good thing. He hoped. Coming into a room, he found Mabel holding the Love God by his shirt, threatening to punch him while Mayor Cutebiker was torn between saying ‘Get ‘em’ and helping the cherub.

            “The spell on that demon is no longer in affect, kiddo!” the Love God shot back, his hands held up surrendering.

            A sharp intensity of rage burned through him, which he quickly welcomed the familiar emotion. In a split second, Bill had pulled the over grown cherub from Mabel’s hands and had the man up in the air. “You have five seconds to tell me exactly what you did to me before I decide to burn you alive,” he hissed. Fire itched under his skin to be lit up.

            Without any way out, the god looked a lot more scared than the last time Bill dealt with him. “Look,” the cherub said as hotly as he possibly could, given his position. “The spell’s gone, dude. Finite. Done its job. It’s nothing to worry about.”

            Bill yanked him down until they were nose to nose. “What was the spell,” he demanded as fire licked from his hands.

            The Love God started to squirm away, kicking his legs into Bill whom remained surprisingly steady against them. Bill dropped the fat man on his ass before towering over him. “Okay, okay! It was a realization spell!”

            “What does that do?” Mabel asked, quickly jumping in before Bill could do anything else. She looked at the man, searchingly as if she already knew what the spell did.

            Huffing, the cherub sat up and pulled off a purple bottle from his belt. “It’s just a spell that I use on idiots that bury their feelings to where even they don’t realize they are in love without a bit of help,” he shook the bottle with added emphasis.

            “So,” Shooting Star dragged out, eyeing Bill closely. “What you’re saying is, Bill has already been in love with Dipper and you just made him realize it.” She said the words slow and carefully.

            Eyes darting between Bill and Mabel, the god nodded. “This spell didn’t create any feelings that weren’t already there. It wore off immediately after demon boy here realized who he was in love with.”

            Bill felt as if the ground was sinking.

            “Bill?” Mabel reached out for him.

            Bill stepped out of reach. “The spells gone?”

            “Yep,” the Love God answered.

            “So I’m…”

            “Yep.”

            Realization sank in, causing Bill to stumble back. “Pine Tree,” he whispered before dashing out of the room and essentially out of the mansion and into the woods. There was only one thought on his mind. He had to get to Dipper. A smile split across his face. He was in love with Pine Tree. Dipper. It wasn’t a spell.

            It wasn’t a spell.

            It was like a weight lifted from him as he ran, heading for the Mystery Shack. It was exciting. Mabel’s words from earlier nudged him to go faster, encouraged him. _My brother’s in love with you_. He could see the shack start to peak through the trees as he got closer.

            “PINE TREE!” he screamed as soon as he entered the Mystery Shack. Taking the stairs two at a time, Bill got to Dipper’s room, hunched over and gasping for air in the doorway.

            Dipper looked back at him in shock. “Bill? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he rattled off, jumping from his chair and rushing to Bill’s side, looking him over for any signs of something to be worried about.

            Still breathing hard, Bill smiled at him so wide that it hurt. “Pine Tree,” he breathed in. Grasping the young man’s face, the demon pulled Dipper in close and kissed him. It was harsh, bit of teeth knocking, but it sent a surprising shock through Bill’s body. “I. Love. You,” he said each would separately between a quick kiss, only lingering long enough for another flutter through his chest. “I’m in love with you.”

            Needless to say, he was surprised when Dipper pushed him away, looking at him with hurt eyes. “No you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go to my tumblr for any posts of amazing arts and other random goodies of Billdip and this story.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

            “What?” It felt as if something dropped within Bill.

            “You’re not in love with me,” Dipper sighed, removing himself from Bill’s hold and putting as much distance as he can between them. “It’s just a spell.” Pine Tree’s eyes staring beyond Bill as he spoke.

            Dipper turned away and took his seat again, busying himself as he started to shuffle around the papers on his desk. “I came up with a few ideas on what we can do if the spell hasn’t worn off. I don’t know how long it could last since Robbie and Tambry last a long time, so I wouldn’t suggest waiting this out since we really don’t know anything about this spell. Though I’ve been reading on some sites a friend recommended me that looked promising. There were some supposedly safe things that we can try out.”

            “Just stop, Pine Tree,” Bill tried to interrupt, but the young man kept going on as if Bill didn’t speak. His back was still toward Bill.

            “There was one about some ritual during a sunset and another with something about eating a pomegranate.” Dipper didn’t even sound like he had any faith in the stuff, more like a hollow amusement. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you do this dance though, even if it doesn’t work,” he said, forcing a laugh. “There’s also a burning ritual that looks simple enough. Grunkle Stan should be able to obtain the stuff we need. Another one on the list was a bit strange with its wording. Asking for the blood of one twice taken, whatever that means. Is it like some virgin sacrifice for like the sex thing? Or is it about blood used in magic thing?”

            “A combination of both,” Bill found himself answering. Surprising them both, Dipper paused and looked back at him. They lock eyes for a moment before he quickly turned back around, hunching over his desk even more than he was before. Frowning, Bill turned away as well, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. This wasn’t supposed to be how it would go. He wasn’t exactly sure how things like this were supposed to go, but he did have expectations. Kissing was one of them. Pine Tree swooning into his arms, confessing his own feelings in return, basically the things Shooting Star showed him to be the pivotal of human romance. “I wouldn’t suggest using that one. It is unlikely it would even work if I were under a spell.”

            “R-right,” he stuttered out before coughing. “Anyways-”

            “Pine Tree,” the demon called out, effectively causing Dipper to go silent. “Isn’t this enough already? You don’t need to bother yourself with this anymore.”

            “Bill, stop,” Dipper whispered. His voice quaking along with his shoulders. “You’re under a spell.”

            It wasn’t the first time Bill wanted to hit the human, but never had he wanted to hit himself along with Dipper. How can anyone be so oblivious to the truth? “Kid, I don’t think you understand-”

            “BILL!” Dipper shouted as he jumped out of his seat and turned on Bill with a glare strong enough to make the demon step back. His shoulders rose and fall with each frustrated breath he pulled in before his face just fell. “Just, stop. Okay?” he asked, looked at Bill pleadingly.

            Bill hesitated at the plea. “No, Dipper.” He could probably fool himself into believing it would be easier to allow the kid this win and let it go, but he knows now at it would be that much harder to sit back and not act on it.

            Dipper tensed up, looking ready to flee. “I don’t want to do this Bill,” he started, eyes darting around the room, anywhere but Bill. “I can’t hear this!”

            “You just don’t understand, just listen to me!” Bill insisted.

            Brown eyes locked with his as Dipper’s glare was back in full force. “No, YOU don’t understand! This is not easy for me Bill, with you acting like this and knowing it is fake. It hurts and it’s really hard not to just give in and just go with it, but then I keep thinking of how you’d react when the spell stops working and then you’ll hate me and it all would have been fake anyways and I don’t want that. I’ve been in love with you for years and this just…it hurts so damn much!” Dipper ranted, all the while closing the gap between them until he was close enough to start jabbing his finger into Bill’s chest.

            Bill stood shell shocked, unable to move as Dipper lost himself in front of him.

            “And here you are, trying to tell me it’s fake! Like, let’s just kick Dipper while he’s down! So can you please stop?! I just want to get through this with the least amount of emotional damage as possible!” He screamed loud enough that his voice creaked painfully high. He furiously rubbed at his face a tears streamed down his face.

            Bill couldn’t help pull Dipper close to him, caging him tightly enough in his arms that Pine Tree couldn’t push him away again. “I’m sorry, Dipper,” Bill whispered, resting his head on the young man’s shoulder. “But I’m not lying to you. There is no spell.”

            A harsh sob racked through Dipper. “Were you even listening to me?” he spat out angrily. He had Bill’s lapels clenched tightly in his hands, not pulling him closer, but not pushing his away either. “You’re being such an ass hole right now.”

            “Probably,” Bill agreed. He could have handled this better at least. “But I am telling you the truth.” His hands moved on their own accord, rubbing small circles down Dipper’s back. “I’ve already met with the cherub.” Dipper stiffened at his words. “Not even an hour ago he told me what spell he casted on me.”

            “So it is a love spell,” Dipper said bitterly against Bill’s chest.

            “Yes.”

            Dipper stiffened impossibly more.

            “But it wasn’t a spell that I or you thought it was,” he continued.

            Dipper relaxed minutely. “What kind was it?”

            “A spell for an idiot,” he answered, thinking back to the Love God’s description of the spell.

            A surprised chuckle escaped from Dipper.

            Bill grinned. “It’s a spell he used on people that couldn’t see their own emotions for what they actually were. I just happened to have been in love a human and the moment I realized I loved him, the Love God’s influence was broken.”

            “So you’re actually…?” Dipper began, losing confidence midway through.

            “In love with you?” Bill finished, moving his head back to gaze down at Dipper who hesitantly looked up as well. “Yes.”

            Dipper gasped. A small smile started to make its way on his tearstained face. “You’re not lying to me, cause if you are, I’m going to kill you.”

            Bill leaned in, resting his forehead against Dipper’s. “I think Shooting Star would beat you to the punch there.”

            “You’re probably right,” Dipper conceded. Rolling up on his toes, his lips brushed up against Bill’s. “I love you.”

            Grinning, Bill returns the kiss fully.

            “So,” came from the doorway. Barely pulling apart, the both of them saw Mabel leaning against the door jam, looking back smugly. “Are you two going to try and pretend nothing is happening again or can I finally call Grunkle Stan and tell him to send money to Wendy and Grenda?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this whole thing was supposed to be fluff and then real life happened. Welcome to the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed. It was fun to write. Happy Holidays.


	6. Author's Note

I rewrote the story, changing the ending because, quiet frankly, I hated it. So I made this story into a series so it would be easier to view the remake if you wish to. Personally I find it better than the original.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! It'll probably motivate me to write quicker and get this story out here for everyone.


End file.
